


No Homo Though

by lovelovelove118



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Already Dating, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Groceries, M/M, Maybe an AU, Short One Shot, whatever you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelovelove118/pseuds/lovelovelove118
Summary: Simon and Baz are grocery shopping. Simon keeps checking Baz out. What's his explanation? Random oneshot written from Baz's POV. FLUFF!





	No Homo Though

As Simon and I walk through the aisles of the grocery store, I catch him catching glances at my ass. I look at him with a raised eyebrow and wink, "See something you like?" I say with a smirk.

His eyes shift upwards and meet mine. A blush spreads upwards to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Well," he says, "you look hot. No homo though."

I look at him with confusion in my eyes, "What?"

He giggles. "Just kidding," he says, which he punctuates by slapping my ass.

"Aleister Crowley, I'm living a charmed life."

He giggles once again. I lean in toward him and kiss him softly. As I lean back I whisper, "No homo though."


End file.
